teamcraftedfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadlox
Tyler (Ty) Rodgers, also known as Deadlox, or by his usernames deadloxvsgaming '''and '''DeadloxMC, is an American video-game commentator who is known for his Minecraft videos on YouTube. He is 17 and his birthday is April 17, he's an Aries. He is, as said by SetoSorcerer the first member and the founder of the Minecraft-based YouTube group Team Crafted. Currently he holds over 1,500,000 subscribers and 71,000,000 views. He calls his subscribers the "Dead Army" and also the "Banana Army." Background Team Crafted Deadlox is, as interpreted by Seto, the first official member, and the founder, of Team Crafted. Deadlox possibly had the idea of making a group of friends who would make videos on YouTube. When he told SkyDoesMinecraft, a friend of his at that time, maybe declined the offer. Eventually, he was convinced to start the group with Deadlox. Team Crafted was established in February of 2013, MinecraftUniverse, Setosorcerer, HuskyMUDKIPZ then joined in that order. Deadlox is still in Team Crafted, and is contrived as a more-known member, being the founder. YouTube Deadlox features in a number of videos, including the Epic Jump Maps, Pink Men Slapping on Each Other, Death Run, etc. Deadlox is also considered the most fierce Team Crafted member. One example is in one of the Cops 'n' Robbers and the Hunger Games videos, where he is strict and vicious to some of the other YouTubers when it was his turn as the warden. In one of Bodil's Epic Jump Maps, where Sky and Jason had to rescue Ty from the Squids, Ty really wanted to be in the videos, so he had a 'Hologram Deadlox' skin and used it for the whole of the map. In Deadlox's "Congratulations" video entry for SkyDoesMinecraft's celebration of 1 million subscribers, it shows him in real life (without showing his face) tied up and attempting to break free, a Squid is also next to him with the words "We have Deadlox!" above it, it's a possible reference to the Epic Jump Map Butter Edition, where the squids kidnap him in that map's storyline. On his face was a piece of paper saying 'Congrats on 1 mil subs, Sky!'. Skin Design Deadlox's skin depicts himself with long, brown hair, parted to the left with brown eyes (although, his hair covers his left eye). He also has a black and green gaming headset upon his head. He wears a white shirt with black lining, grey jeans and black shoes with purple tips.He also has a purple wrist band on each wrist. He has a "derpy" version of his original skin, where it has the same design, although the eye changed to pure black and his mouth is open in a derpy style, showing his tongue. ''Quotes *"Pax me bro!"'' *''"Fight me IRL."'' *''"Do you even lift bro?"'' * "I don't consent to searches!" * "Don't do dis!" * "Why you do dis?" * "Fight me at Pax!" * "Hey bitches, Deadlox here." * "Fuck You, Bro." * "I done goofed!" * "I don't condone doing drugs." * PPPPAAAAAXXX * #tysfoot / #tysleftfoot * Kawaii Deadlox Desu * #Skylox Category:Players Category:Team Crafted Members Category:Replacements